Mi querido Naruto
by Naru-NenaBlinD
Summary: Naruto y Hinata vivieron na aventura, los descubrieron, ella fue exiliada y el por poco pierde su puesto de Hokage. Ahora ella le manda una carta para pedir gracias disculpas, lo que el no sabe es que ella le guarda un gran secreto.


**

* * *

**

Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia si.

contiene varias parejas: NaruHina, NaruSaku y GaaraHina

* * *

Querido Naruto:

Te expreso estas palabras para decirte GRACIAS.

Gracias por estar conmigo en los momentos más lindos de mi vida, por hacerme recorrer mi camino ninja y hacerme más fuerte.

Por darme valor cuando me enfrente con Neji, a pesar de que perdí, pero di lo mejor de mí y hice que me observaras, porque me demostraste que la gente con esfuerzo si puede cambiar.

También gracias por hacerme sentir la mujer más feliz de Konoha, todavía recuerdo tus carisias, tus besos, tu cuerpo, tus gemidos. Lo recuerdo todo de ti, cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, cada gota de tu sudor y tu fragancia llenándome por completo.

_Más sin embargo, también quería pedirte perdón._

Perdón porque me aproveche de ti cuando tomabas y te llevaba a mi cama, aunque no estuvieras en tus 5 sentidos. Cuando discutías con Sakura y necesitabas que alguien te escuchara y recurrías a mí, y yo lo único que hacía era que terminaras conmigo en mi cama, porque me aprovechaba de tu dolor y tú no te dabas cuenta.

Cuando toda Konoha se entero que yo era tu amante y por poco te quitan el puesto de Hokage, que con tanto esfuerzo ganaste. También cuando arriesgue la salud de Sakura y de tu hijo, que por poco pierde cuando se entero.

Jamás fue mi intención hacerle daño a nadie, yo solo quería demostrarte mi amor, pero esa no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo y ahora me arrepiento de todo lo que paso. Deshonre al clan Hyuuga y a mi aldea, por eso fui exiliada.

Sé que ahora no quieres saber nada de mí y creo que es lo justo, pero quiero que sepas que fuiste y serás el primer hombre en mi vida, a pesar que ahora amo a Gaara y él me hace feliz. Y de nuestro amor nació un pequeño y dulce fruto. Ella se llama Narumi Sabakú Hyuuga.

Gracias y perdón por todo…

**ATTE:**

**Hinata Sabakú Hyuuga**

* * *

-¿Naruto?

- mmmm…- Respondió este.

-¿Que lees? – Dijo Sakura, acercándose a él y apoyando su cabeza en su regazo.

-Es una carta de... Hinata –Dijo él, acariciándole su cabeza.

-¿Hinata?... y que quería – Ella ya había perdonado a Hinata, pues con el nacimiento de su hijo, todo era paz y felicidad para ambos.

-Nada, solo manda saludos.- Dijo guardando la carta, tal vez se la enseñaría después. Su hijo tenia 6 meses y se llamo Minato en honor al padre de Naruto.

Pero Naruto en el fondo de su ser la extrañaba, no podia sacarsela de la mente estos últimos meses, amaba a Sakura, pero en el fondo tambien amaba a Hinata y para el lo que paso no fue solo un error.

**^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^**

-Hay en el cielo una luz guía de nuestro ser. La estrella que nos alumbró, que nos vió nacer. Atado en la tempestad siempre nos alumina, Y nuestros sueños pueden hacer dichosa realidaaaad. – Hinata cantaba y arrullaba su pequeña hija quien tenia 2 meses.

-¿Hinata, ya se durmio?- Dijo Gaara acercandose.

-Si –Dijo dulcemente.

-Le mandaste la carta a Naruto- Ella movio la cabeza en forma de asertacion-…le dijiste acerca de Narumi.

-No…el no debe saber que ella… es su hija –Dijo en un murmullo-…no por ahora.

-Tarde o temprano se tendra que enterar, ella no se parece a mi –Dijo serio.

-Lo se, pero correre el riesgo –Hinata hablo muy segura, dejo a la niña en su cuna y le acomodo sus pequenos cabellos rubios- Le diremos que se parecio a Temar.

-Talvez tienes razon, pero no permitire que el las aleje de mi-Dijo abrazando por la espalda a Hinata y depositando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Te amo Gaara –Dijo ella dando media vuelta hasta quedar frente a Gaara.

-Y yo a ti Hinata Sabaku- Roso sus lñabias hasta unirce en un beo calido.

- "Decearia que fuera Hinata Uzumaki" –Dijo pensando- "aunque quiera a Gaara, mi amor por ti es mas fuerte… Naruto-Kun"

* * *

Espero y les guste...

este es mi primer NaruHina...

**_SI QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINUE DEJEN REVIEWS_**

Nos vemoss....

Bye.

Quejas y sugerencias: les dejo mi **messenger (**_lo encontraran en mi perfil_**)**


End file.
